Let It All Go
by Nanashichan
Summary: This is another sap that I wrote involving AxL pairing. It's basically how the two meet and then how their relationship changes into something more over time. Hope everybody likes it. Please read and review! Arigato, minna!


Let It All Go  
  
  
  
Okay people, here's another Enya song called Wild Child. I thought that they lyrics would match another AxL so ta da! This has sap, a tiny tiny bit of angst, and some violence but only doing with a battle not relationship wise. Oh and as usual I don't own Lord of the Ring even though I wished I did. *shrug* So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks minna!  
  
  
  
  
  
Let It All Go  
  
  
  
Legolas laughed merrily as he chased after a seven year old Aragorn. He had come to Rivendell today on business and had the chance to meet Lord Elrond's foster son, which now the prince had grown fond of.  
  
"Hah! Got you!" Proclaimed that blonde as he gently tackled the little boy sending them into the soft grass.  
  
Aragorn laughed and rolled onto his back, panting from the long chase. "How long are you going to stay Legolas?"  
  
Sighing, the blonde sat up slightly so he could lean on his elbow and look down at the small child. "I shall have to leave by the morrow, my little friend."  
  
Pouting, Aragorn's silver-eyes dimmed. "I guess."  
  
Kissing the young one on the forehead, the archer smiled. "I will return as soon as my duties allow Estel."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ever close your eyes  
  
ever stop and listen  
  
ever feel alive  
  
and you've nothing missing  
  
and don't need a reason  
  
let the day go on and on  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was eleven years later when Legolas was one again able to set foot in Rivendell. His father had kept him busy with business involving Lothlorien and he never had the chance to return to Imladris no matter how much he had wanted to. But after this long he had finally found the chance.  
  
As he entered the gates, Legolas was greeted by several elves. He smiled kindly to they took his steed and then gave his attention to Lord Elrond and his children. "Lord Elrond. My greatest thanks for allowing me another visit to your fair city." Bowing once to the Eldar, Legolas greeted Arwen and the two twins.  
  
And lastly he came upon his friend and his emerald eyes widened slightly at the beautiful Man before him. /By Elbereth! He is gorgeous!/ Forcing some self control, Legolas gave what he hoped was a friendly smile. "Estel. You have grown indeed since I last saw you. Although I do believe I owe you and apology for my late return."  
  
Aragorn only smiled even though he felt a strange feeling course through his heart. /What is this emotion?/ "Tis understood Legolas but I have missed you all the same." Replied the now handsome young man.  
  
Grinning slightly, the two friends dismissed themselves so that they could speak together in private as they walked in the gardens. They laughed and told stories of what had happened to them during their parting and when night fell, the Elf and the Man found themselves stargazing. Eventually falling asleep side-by-side between the dark field of the heavens and the soft swaying sea of grass.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
everywhere around you  
  
give into it now  
  
let the day surround you  
  
you don't need a reason  
  
let the rain go on and on  
  
What a day   
  
what a day to take to  
  
what a way  
  
what a way  
  
to make it through  
  
what a day   
  
what a day to take to  
  
a wild child  
  
* * * * *  
  
Their meetings were more frequent now that Aragorn had grown to the age of a fully grown man and was trained enough to become a Ranger. Sometimes they would find each other in Mirkwood and sometimes in Rivendell. Either way, the two friends had now depended on each other more than life. To Legolas' and Aragorn's shock the attraction toward their comrade had also built but both feared for their friendship.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I guess tis time to go to the council, Estel." They were both in Rivendell now, preparing to attend the meeting that would decide the fate of the One Ring and of Middle-Earth.  
  
Releasing a troubled breath, Aragorn nodded and stood, offering Legolas a hand up. However, his grip was stronger than he thought and the force had brought the elf within a few inches of his lips. Gasping silently, the Ranger could only gaze into the other's confused emerald gems.  
  
Licking his suddenly dry lips, Legolas stared silently into Aragorn's eyes. He knew that his emotions were bared to the world being this close to the other but the archer prince couldn't care at the moment as he was lost in the trance.  
  
Slowly their faces moved toward the other's but just as their mouths were about to brush, an elven attendant came rushing in, calling for them to hurry to the council.  
  
Blushing, the two quickly separated and nodding their thanks, they avoided their friend's gaze as they ran together down the halls.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Only take the time  
  
from the helter skelter  
  
every day you find  
  
everything's in kilter  
  
you don't need a reason  
  
let the day go on and on  
  
* * * * *  
  
Grunting at the strength of the blow from his sword clashing into that of the Orcs, Legolas gracefully danced out of the way and slashed through the offending creature. Although as that one fell it was replaced by three more. Cursing his luck, the elf hurriedly made work of them but the Orcs just kept multiplying. /Where are the others? I didn't wonder that far from camp did I? Elbereth, please give me strength!/  
  
Taking advantage of the archer's distraction with his thoughts, one of the Orcs broke his defense and dug his blade deeply into Legolas' side. Gritting his teeth, the elf refused to cry out in pain and killed the Orc. Grasping his side, the prince dropped to his knees and as he was about to accept his fate of death, there was a cry and Aragorn and Gimli came rushing into the small clearing. Sighing in relief, Legolas slumped to the ground, occasionally fending off an Orc.  
  
In a few minutes the battle had ended in their favor and Aragorn was the first to dash to Legolas' side with a concerned expression on his face. "Legolas! Are you alright?"  
  
"I will be fine, Estel. Tis a wound that will heal." Replied the elf while he tried to stand but his friend refused to let him move.  
  
Aragorn's eyes narrowed, knowing how stubborn the blonde could be. "You are not leaving this spot until I have treated the wound. Gimli, could you please retrieve my medical pack?"  
  
Nodding, the dwarf hurried off, leaving the two of them alone. There was an uneasy stillness between them until Aragorn lifted his eyes to Legolas'. "Why did you leave without telling us where you were going? I was very worried."  
  
"I'm sorry." The prince's emerald eyes lowered. "I had only wanted to concentrate on my thoughts alone."  
  
Sighing, Aragorn combed his fingers gently through Legolas' hair, the Ranger tilted up the elf's face with his other hand. "You don't have to apologize. I understand. Just tell me next time, okay?"  
  
Slowly, Legolas nodded. In truth, the blonde elf was already too lost in Aragorn's eyes to even discern what the other had said.  
  
Seeing that the Elf was no longer paying attention, Aragorn frowned but then he saw the many emotions running through Legolas' expressive eyes and his breath caught. "Legolas?" Questioned, the Ranger softly.  
  
"Estel." Whispered Legolas in answer, and lost in the trance, closed the distance between them.  
  
The first brush of lips was calming and it swept all their problems away leaving them in a world where only the other existed. They tasted and teased each other boldly, neither willing to let the other go. Although when they finally did break from the lack of air, Legolas opened his eyes to meet the loving silver of Aragorn's.  
  
"I love you Legolas." Murmured the Ranger, gathering Legolas to him and burying his nose into the sun-drenched locks.  
  
Looking up in shock and love, Legolas let all his responsibilities go and melted into Aragorn's arms. "I love you too Aragorn."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Every summer sun  
  
every winter evening  
  
every spring to come  
  
every autumn leaving  
  
you don't need a reason  
  
let it all go on and on  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
  
  
Okey dokey, another story on the press! Tell me how you guys like it. *Looks over the story* Sheesh, I'm surprised that I didn't write an angst considering all the problems that are occurring in school right now and its not even involving homework or me. Just playing counselor for people and it's really stressing me out. *sigh* Suppose I should stop ranting now. But please read and review. I could really use some cheering up right now. Thanks to all that do. 


End file.
